


Crooked Ties and Tie Pins

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally gets tired of Castiel's perpetually crooked tie and does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crooked Ties and Tie Pins

It hadn't been the first time that Dean had noticed Castiel's seemingly permanently crooked tie, and it undoubtedly wouldn't be the last time, either. Every time that the elder Winchester saw his lover, Castiel's tie was askew, either canting to the left in an untidy mess, or at least partially turned over, so the label showed constantly.

Dean wondered if Castiel were doing it on purpose, as though the angel was specifically showing off the make of his tie. He doubted Castiel was quite so fashion conscious, nor even knew how to be. Dean snorted; judging by the angel's choice of coat, it didn't seem as though he had any fashion sense, at all. Dean corrected himself that it wasn't Castiel's fashion sense, it was Jimmy's. After all, it wasn't his fault the angel couldn't pick a vessel with a better choice of coat.

Sighing, Dean always straightened Castiel's tie without question, smoothing down the thick material into a somewhat flatter shape. He found it hard to ignore the closeness of his lover each and every time, and the way that the angel would stare at him from only inches away, large blue eyes liquid and intense. Dean's gaze always travelled upwards from Castiel's surprisingly firm chest, settling for a few moments upon Castiel's kissably soft and pouting lips, before meeting Castiel's gaze head-on. Dean always grinned and pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips tenderly, cupping his face as they shared intimate moments together.

Sam was there when Dean got up to fiddle with Castiel's tie on more than one occasion, rough fingers yanking and smoothing at unruly blue material until the tie lay flat against Castiel's chest. Sam watched closely one afternoon, amusement rising within him as Dean fussed and primped over his lover's appearance, tugging at Castiel's coat and jacket next to make sure the layers sat just right. Castiel stared at Dean in obvious adoration, liquid eyes unblinking and watching every movement Dean made as he fussed over him. That the angel even allowed Dean to make a fuss made Sam want to laugh. That Dean even wanted to make a fuss over Castiel made the younger Winchester need to laugh even more.

Sam had never seen his brother act like that with anyone else. He vaguely remembered his brother making a similar fuss over him when he was younger, sending him off to school with straightened clothes and brushed out hair, but he knew things had been different then., That was a brotherly love, familial fussing, instead of stolen intimacies with a lover. It was then that Sam realized that the situation wasn't funny at all, and that it was quite touching, yet still he knew he'd give Dean hell for it.

As soon as Castiel had gone, Sam allowed a small chuckle to trickle past his lips, attracting Dean's attention and an even bigger scowl his way.

"What?" Dean asked, acting as though nothing had even happened between him and Castiel.

"When are you getting married, Dean?" Sam asked, with another huff of laughter.

"Bitch," came Dean's customary response, proving that once again, Dean really didn't know how to answer Sam's habitual teasing.

"Jerk," Sam responded fondly.

They fell silent, and Sam watched as Dean riffled aimlessly through his bag. It was obvious to Sam that Dean really didn't know what he was looking for, yet the elder hunter felt compelled to do something, anything with his hands and to avoid awkward conversation for as long as he could.

"How long have you been going out with him?" Sam asked curiously, trying to remember but finding that he couldn't.

It seemed to him as though Dean and Castiel had been partners forever, and the actual coming together of their two entities was lost in the muddled expanse of the Apocalypse. Dean hummed out a questioning note, before he tilted his head back to think.

"Dunno," he finally said, with a shrug. "Probably about eight months now. Why?"

"It's a long time," Sam observed, swinging his legs down from where they'd been propped up against the table in front of him.

He stood, stretching long limbs and grimacing against the cracks and creaks of tense muscles.

"And?" Dean asked, staring dubiously at his brother, as though he expected something more from him than what he'd given.

"Get him something, show him how much you appreciate him. Nothing big. It's what couples do, isn't it? Buy each other gifts, I mean," Sam asked, with a shrug. "I used to buy Jess things all the time to show her I loved her."

Dean opened his mouth and was about to ask whether he'd bought Ruby anything, then closed his mouth after thinking better of it. Considering Sam's fucked up relationship with Ruby, Dean thought he'd be better off not knowing just what Sam had bought Ruby, if anything. He could only imagine and half of those imaginings made him shudder.

"Get him a tie pin," Sam suggested, inspired by Dean's constant fiddling with Castiel's tie. "You're always flattening that damn thing down. That's small, yet shows your appreciation."

"Yeah, I'll do that, Tie pin. Thanks, Sammy," Dean said, eyes distant as he mulled the idea over.

He turned away with a pleased shrug of his shoulders, as Sam smiled at him behind his back. Dean was quite obviously in love with Castiel, even if he didn't admit it aloud.

"You're welcome, Dean," Sam murmured. "Just trying to help."

Dean grinned at that, before he said - "You're an awesome brother at times, Sam."

"At times," Sam repeated, with a dissatisfied snort.

"What I said," Dean said, noncommittally.

"When it matters, I am," Sam said, softly.

"Usually," Dean said, before clamming up. "Damn, where did I put those socks?"

The random question was so obviously a diversion and Sam gratefully took it, knowing that Dean was purposefully changing the subject to avoid yet another drag-down fight between them. He knew that he'd done a lot of things in their shared past to atone for and he was grateful this once Dean seemed willing to let it slide.

"I'm going out in a bit," Sam said, in an attempt to forestall any arguments, just in case Dean changed his mind and started one up anyway.

"Fine. I'm going into town myself anyway, get Cas' tie pin," Dean said, as he glanced up at Sam when his brother walked past him.

"Need help?" Sam asked, as he stopped beside Dean.

Dean scrutinized him for a moment, before saying - "Nah. I guess it's something I need to do myself."

Sam nodded, smiling proudly at his brother and at how mature he was being. He grunted out a goodbye before leaving Dean alone. The elder Winchester gave up on his fake search for missing socks, pulling on his jacket and leaving himself.

~~~

It took the elder Winchester at least an hour to find what he wanted, even though he had no clear idea as to what it was he was even looking for. He knew he wanted a tie pin, but didn't have anything specific in mind. The ones that he saw in the men's clothing stores all looked too new, too modern for what he expected to look good on Castiel and Dean walked out of countless shops, empty handed. Finally, he stopped outside an antique store, peering through the grimy dusty window at the treasures inside. On an impulse, he walked inside and headed over to the far wall, staring at the rack of antique jewellery and fake antique items on display.

"Help you?" asked an ancient voice at his elbow.

Dean glanced down at the elderly man standing beside him, before smiling politely at him.

"You wouldn't happen to have an antique tie pin, would you?" the hunter asked, feeling as though this man was his last hope.

"For you?" the man asked.

"No, it's - erm," and Dean stopped, wondering just what he was going to say.

Despite the fact that he was comfortable with his relationship with Castiel, he wasn't sure just how to address it with others.

"A friend? Family member?" the elderly man hazarded.

"No, actually, it's my boyfriend," Dean finally said, resolutely.

The elderly man didn't seem to hear him as he shuffled away, shoulders slumped forward as he stooped to pick up a cushion liberally dotted with various tie pins. Dean smiled more to himself than the old man, thankful for the elderly man's seeming deafness, or perhaps the other man truly didn't care. He stooped beside him and cast his eyes over the selection of tie pins, gaze soon caught by the perfect choice. He reached forward and pointed resolutely to the one that had caught his attention.

"I'll take that one. That's perfect," he said, smiling at the small angel decorating the end of the tie pin, small wings arching from a small back.

"Your boyfriend must be pretty special, huh? Most people seem to pass over the decorative pins in favor of more plain ones," the elderly man said, proving that he heard Dean's earlier statement after all.

"Yeah, he's special," Dean said, with a fond grin. "He's worth it."

This last said while gesturing towards the tie pin. The elderly man smiled wearily, but remained silent, except for asking for the amount owing. Dean handed over the cash without question, slipping the tie pin into one pocket before leaving the shop with a goodbye for the old man.

~~~

Later that evening and Castiel arrived, tie as askew as always. Dean closed the distance between them and petted the tie flat, before catching Castiel's amused gaze.

"What?" the hunter ask, hand curled around Castiel's tie resolutely.

"I like it when you fuss over me, Dean," Castiel said, resting his hands upon the hunter's hips gently.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, as he slipped his arms around Castiel's waist and pulling him in closer still.

He pressed a kiss to Castiel's soft, sweet mouth, lips lingering against plush lips as they kissed. Dean slipped his hand into his jacket pocket before pulling away to present Castiel with it. The angel took it, staring down at it curiously as he ran slender fingers over the small angel.

"It's lovely, Dean," Castiel pronounced, voice gentle and so quiet, Dean almost didn't catch what he'd said.

"Here, let me put it on for you," Dean said, taking the pin from Castiel's unresisting fingers.

He straightened Castiel's tie again, before manipulating the pin through the angel's tie and shirt, flattening the material against Castiel's chest. He tugged the tie flatter still and stepped away to admire his handiwork.

"Perfect," he proclaimed as Castiel touched the tiny angel gently. "Now, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take it off again."

Castiel looked up in sudden surprise, before a sudden smile of understanding creased his mouth at the look of need trapped in Dean's eyes. He'd grown accustomed to that look through spending time with Dean, knowing that the expression precluded love making.

He stepped closer to Dean willingly, resting his forehead against the hunter's and making Dean smile with the forward, yet tender gesture. They didn't speak; instead they maintained silence as they slowly undressed. They came together, bodies flush, perfectly aligning as they slipped naked arms around each other's waists. Their kisses were noisy, wet, open-mouthed and perfect. Dean felt the brush of Castiel's dick against his own, erect, throbbing and he moaned into the angel's open mouth loudly. Castiel shuddered at the naked need apparent in his lover's tone and he allowed Dean to ease him down upon the bed beside them. He waited, watching as Dean retrieved the lube from the bathroom cabinet, crossing the room, comfortable and confident in his nudity.

Castiel's eyes skimmed over Dean's body, both familiar from long nights of intimacy and from when he'd patiently re-assembled Dean back together from Hell. He loved every part of Dean Winchester, yet his naked body, although undeniably attractive, paled to insignificance against the shining, yet broken, soul housed within.

Dean smiled at the way Castiel was staring at him and the love trapped in Castiel's eyes that seemed genuine to the hunter. He had never been observed in that same way by anyone before and wondered what he'd done to deserve that look, that love from an angel. He decided not to question it, just to accept it for the gift that it was, before he settled down upon the bed. He started by lubing up his cock, snuffling slightly at the feel of the cold fluid rubbing against the heated flesh of his erection. Castiel watched him with hungry eyes, before he crawled forward to take the lube from the hunter. He pushed Dean back against the bed, straddling him as he slowly worked himself loose, hand covered in lube as his fingers probed and prodded at his tightly muscled hole.

Dean watched the sweat sheened across his lover's face, at the way his plush lips parted into a generous "O" of pleasure, hips rocking in mid air as the angel loosened himself, prepared himself for Dean. The hunter was panting, practically frothing at the mouth by the time that Castiel finally lowered himself down upon Dean, slick stretched hole hot and perfectly tight against Dean's dick. The angel sank down still further, taking in every inch of Dean inside him until the hunter was fully sheathed inside him, thick and hot inside him. He shuddered before slowly rocking forward, slender hands braced against Dean's shoulders for support.

Dean gripped Castiel's waist eagerly, staring silently up into Castiel's face as the angel rocked and rutted languidly above him. The pace was perfectly slow, tender, movements lazy and perfect and Dean whimpered slightly. Castiel's breath caught in his throat at the desperate need in that one small sound, and his mouth fell open wider still, plump lips moistened by a seeking tongue.

"You're so beautiful," Dean murmured, breaking the silence between them.

Castiel gave a strangled cry, unintelligible words as he slowly came undone above Dean. The angel rode Dean gently, body pushing and rocking against the hunter's, taking in every last inch that Dean gave him. The hunter moaned, a deep, guttural, shuddering moan that made Castiel whine in his throat. Dean watched as Castiel slowly started stroking himself, wrist snapping in time with his languid thrusts, stretching their love making out even longer. Finally Castiel came, splashing out over them both and covering them with the seed of his love. Dean shuddered and splashed inside his lover, cumming in thick hard stripes deep inside Castiel. They exhaled loudly, basking in the afterglow as Castiel slowly eased away from Dean.

The hunter watched him, arms outspread in invitation until Castiel slowly settled in their comforting circle. Dean pressed a kiss to the and of Castiel's nose before transferring his mouth to the angel's. They remained content to kiss, neither exchanging words, both content to kiss, to cuddle and caress each other's sweat and cum sticky bodies. Dean knew that their love making would go on all night and was glad that Sam was installed in another room for the night. He loved the nights spent uninterrupted with Castiel the best, showing him with every last gesture how much he loved his angel.

~fini~


End file.
